


Ours

by Chocobonana



Series: Imagine If Tetsuhiro and Souichi Were in a Mature and Loving Relationship [2]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobonana/pseuds/Chocobonana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souichi and Tetsuhiro conclude the day of their first date with a massage and some mutual understanding of their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150858) by [Chocobonana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobonana/pseuds/Chocobonana). 



> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while since my last work (school and other responsibilities shackled me down). I got inspiration to write a love scene between the two so here it is.
> 
> This takes place after the events of Lonely Love (which is still in progress). The non-consensual part of Tetsuhiro and Souichi's relationship really irks me so I redid the story where everything is consensual, respectful and healthy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

            The hot water feels soothing against my skin. I stand there, letting it cascade down my body, gently washing away the activities of the day. I replay the day’s events in my mind, savoring each moment.

            I hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom, “Senpai?”

            “Yes, Tetsuhiro.”

            “Did you remember to take a fresh towel in with you?”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            “OK then.”

             The footsteps move toward the bed and grow faint. I return myself to my shower and try to empty my mind but can’t. It had been our first real date today. We’d actually gone out as a couple; two men “in love”, two men “in a relationship.” I was nervous the whole time, he could tell. We’d hold hands when no-one was looking but I’d quickly let go whenever someone walked by. I apologized each time but I still feel sad about it. I know I hurt him and I wished he’d stop putting on a bold front.

            I step out of the shower and towel myself. The bedroom is quiet but I know he’s there. We started living together after I inherited the house from my father. I can remember what dad said as he filled out the forms: “Well, I’m never here, Tomoe lives in the US with his hubby and Kanako-chan spends all her time with Matsuda-san so I guess it’s all yours.”

            I waited impatiently until Tetsuhiro’s lease was about to expire and dropped the question. I feigned nonchalance when he agreed. Now here we are, living a house fit for a family of five; a true couple’s lifestyle.

            I slowly slide into my soft cotton robe, a gift from Tetsuhiro. My heart beats a little faster knowing he’s in my bed. He’s probably naked, waiting for me. I reach for the bathroom door’s handle and take a deep breath. I open the door and find him seated on the edge of the bed. He’s wearing his pajama pants but nothing else. He greats me with smile and I do the same. I remain standing, unsure of what to do with myself at this point.

            “Something wrong?” he asks.

            I hesitate. “I’m sorry about today.”

            He smiles and moves closer to give me a hug. He kisses me on the forehead, “It’s OK to be nervous about things like that.”

            I hate it when he’s so considerate. I don’t understand how he can be so willing to forgive me. We stand there, locked in a soft and tender embrace. I can feel the soft beating of his heart, his warmth, his soft flesh; I’m enveloped in his scent. Suddenly I feel a hardness develop in my crotch and lightly push him away.

            “Senpai?”

            My face feels warm, “You know you can call me Souichi if you’d like.”

            He smiles and inches closer, I slowly move further away. I turn my head away and feel myself blush lightly. I love him. Really, I do. I love the way he calls to me, I love the way he touches me… I just love all of him. I’m just scared of what others will think, what they’ll say, what they’ll do. And for this reason, I hold back, and I’m ashamed. Tetsuhiro doesn’t hold back, he doesn’t care what others think.

            “Souichi, may I give you a massage?”

            I feel my face grow even warmer, “You don’t have to do that.”

            He smiles, “But I want to.”

            “It’ll feel weird.”

            “It’s perfectly normal for couples to do things like this.”

            I give it some thought and agree to it.

            Tetsuhiro smiles and dashes into the bathroom. He returns with a bottle of baby oil in hand, “Just take off your robe and lie down on the bed.”

            I point at the black mass on my head, “But my hair’s still wet.”

            He grabs a towel from the bathroom and places it on the pillow. He gestures for me to lie down and I comply. He’s seen my naked before and I’ve seen him in the buff but each time it happens it’s like the first time all over again.

            Tetsuhiro squeezes some oil into the palm of his hand and sighs, “Ready?” His face is tinted a little pink. Is he as nervous as I am? I nod in response to his question.

            He reaches for my left foot but stops midway. He then turns to my right foot but stops. He looks to me, “Where should I start?”

            I laugh, “I don’t know. This was your idea.”

            He chuckles and reaches for my right foot. He uses his thumbs to make small circular motions on the sole. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, concentrating on only that one part of my body. He moves over to my left foot and my mind follows. His hands tickle my feet and I try to resist the urge to laugh.

            “Tetsuhiro?”

            “Yes, Senpai.”

            “Is it weird?”

            “Is what weird?”

            “That we’ve never had sex.”

            “What do you mean? We’ve had sex.”

            “I mean… anal.”

            “But it makes you uncomfortable.”

            “But you want it, don’t you?”

            “I want whatever’s best for the both of us.”

            He continues his work on my foot. I open my eyes and stare up at him. His lovely broad shoulders, his soft black hair and his deep dark eyes. By now, he’s working his way up my right calf.

            “Senpai… Souichi, I know how nervous you are. I’m nervous too. Let’s not rush into anything we’re both not ready for: I’m happy the way things are now.”

            I no longer feel his hands on my body. He takes a deep breath, “I don’t care about having sex. I care about loving someone and being with that person… I’ve had sex with a lot of guys but you’re the first and only one I’ve ever made love to.”

            He lies on top of me and kisses me on the lips. _Damn it, Tetsuhiro! I hate it when you do nice things like this._  I can smell him; Tetsu-kun's scent. A scent that I've grown more fond of with each passing year and relished even more after I quit my smoking habit. I quit after he’d told me that he wanted me around for as long as possible (also because of how expensive it was getting).

            I break the kiss, “You didn’t have to say that.”

            He kisses me again, “I know. But that’s what love is about: doing stuff you don’t need to.”

            He pulls himself off me, “Back to work?”

            I nod. He continues on my calves and lets his hands strays higher up my body. He teases me by ignoring my penis as his hands slither past my groin. He works his way up my torso and lightly plays with my nipples, a wanting look on his face.

            I soon notice the tent in pants. His face is flushed and his breathing is starting to deepen. I too am soon aware of my own erection.

            He wraps his hand around my penis and slowly slides up and down. My face grows hot and my chest rises and falls with each stroke. He stops to take off his pants. This isn’t the first time we’ve both seen each other in this state of arousal but each time it happens, I can’t help but stare in awe at his body.  His penis stands firm, crowned by a thick bush of jet black hair; just like mine yet so different and so beautiful. I reach out and grab it with my hand, slowly teasing his foreskin, giving him the pleasure he always give me.

            He lies between my legs and kisses me; first a light kiss, then a deeper one. I place my hands on his butt and gently stroke each cheek (he always compliments mine when in fact he’s the one with the glorious ass).

            I feel his penis against mine and he slowly grinds against me. He continues this and alternates the speeds until neither of us can hold it in any longer. I’ve come to love the stickiness he leaves behind; he’s loved mine from the minute we were together.

            We lay snuggled up next to each other, basking in the afterglow of our love-making.

            “Tetsuhiro?”

            “Souichi?”

            “You know these stains are going to be hard to get out.”

            He taps the tip of my nose with his finger, “I don’t care.”

            We kiss and slowly drift off into sleep together.


End file.
